MIRACULOUS ONE-SHOTS
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Este libro se basará en todo lo que mi mente transmite a través de mi escritura. Aquí encontrarán los one-shots tanto nuestro cuadro amoroso como otros shipps.
1. Rosa

**Rosa**

Marinette no dejaba de observar aquella rosa.

Esa rosa que hacia unas horas le había obsequiado Chat Noir desde esa noche cuando vencieron a Glaciator.

Esa rosa que había sido la única testigo de los sentimientos de ambos héroes.

Esa rosa que vio notar el rostro de Ladybug sonrojarse después de que Chat Noir le depositara el beso más dulce y sincero en su mejilla.

Sin tan sólo esa rosa hablará le diría tantas cosas que vio esa noche.

Le contaría todo sobre los sentimientos de Chat Noir.

Le contaría lo que tardo el minino en decorar aquel balcón sólo para ella.

Le contaría cuanto el héroe de París espero por ella hasta querer rendirse.

Le contaría… lo tonta que había sido esa noche por haberlo rechazarlo por un chico que ni siquiera sabe de su existencia.

Marinette suspiro mientras volvía adquirir ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Acurrucó aquella rosa sobre su pecho como si fuera el tesoro más preciado y que nunca soltaría por nada en el mundo.

Sus labios soltaron aquel nombre de su compañero mientras sentía todo rostro arderle a más no poder.

Miró la rosa una vez más.

La llevó hasta sus labios y deposito en uno de los suaves pétalos un tierno beso.

– Sí Adrien no existiera en mi mundo entonces si serías correspondido, Chat Noir. – confesó ella a la rosa antes de dejarla en un pequeño y delgado florero.

Marinette suspiro.

Pero no era un suspiro de decepción o de tristeza.

Era un suspiro soñador.

Un suspiro que la llevó nuevamente a los recuerdos de esa noche, pero ya no como Ladybug sino como ella.

Como Marinette.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Miró sólo por unos minutos más aquella rosa en el florero de cristal antes de que ella se fuera a buscar al heladero André y a ofrecerle una disculpa por cómo se había comportado en la tarde de ayer.

Oh, Marinette.

Si tan sólo esa rosa hablara.

Ella te diría que el chico de la que estás enamorada es la misma persona quien te besó en la mejilla y te entregó…

Esta rosa.


	2. Cascabel

**Cascabel**

 **Ladybug´s/Marinette's Pov.**

Chat Noir no dejaba de observar el cielo del atardecer.

Ese día habíamos vencido victoriosos él y yo otra víctima más del poder de Hawkmoth.

Pero había algo muy diferente en él.

En vez de celebrar nuestro típico saludo triunfal él sólo se quedó viendo el paisaje.

Probablemente se encontraba pensando en algo importante, eso fue lo que pensé antes de volver a llamar su atención.

– ¡Bien hecho Chat Noir! – exclamé otra vez volviendo a extender mi brazo con el puño.

Él reaccionó y me miró.

Miró el saludo y después a mí.

– Mi Lady. – me llamó pero algo en su voz que me hizo preocuparme por él.

– Chat Noir, ¿Sucede algo? – pregunté, no quería sonar preocupada.

Pero él ya lo sabía.

Sabía que yo estaba preocupada por él.

Chat Noir me dedico una sonrisa.

Pero había algo detrás de esa sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que hizo mi corazón latir de la preocupación.

– Estoy mi Lady. – respondió él después de unos segundos que le hice aquella pregunta. – Pero… hoy no quiero chocar puños contigo.

Aquello que me dijo hizo que sintiera un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago.

Algo no estaba bien aquí.

Pero quise ignorarlo.

– ¿Chat qué…? – antes de que pudiera preguntarle Chat colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

– Ladybug, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – me susurró.

Su voz era pacifica pero aun así se encontraba ansiosa y… ¿triste?

No dije nada pero asentí.

Retiró su dedo de mis labios y me dijo.

– ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes hasta diez Ladybug?

– ¿Por qué quieres que cuente hasta diez? – pregunté confundida.

Otra vez esa sensación hizo descontrolar mi corazón.

– Mi Lady, ¿Qué acaso no sabes el dicho "La curiosidad mató al gato"? – comentó él en su tono humorístico.

Lo cual hizo que yo le frunciera un poco el ceño e hiciera un puchero de una niña pequeña de cinco años.

– ¡Chat! – me quejé mientras que él sonreía y reía divertido.

– Perdóname mi Lady, no puede evitar la tentación de comentar eso. – sólo duro unos segundos con esa sonrisa hasta hacerla desaparecer. Para volver con esa mirada que me hacía sentir mortificada y ansiosa. – Pero enserio. ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez?

– Lo haré. Pero si me entero de que vas a hacer algo inapropiado Chat Noir no sabes cómo te va a ir. – lo amenace.

Claro que no era una amenaza de muerte, pero él sabía bien como era yo cuando se trataba de sus bromas.

– Te aseguro que no será así. Palabra de gato. – hizo aquel juramento de levantar su mano y mirarme fijamente.

Un recuerdo vino de pronto a mi mente.

Era aquel momento en que detuvimos a Lady Wifi. Él me hizo prometer que no revelaría mi identidad cuando mi transformación estaba a punto de terminarse.

No le dije nada, cerré mis ojos y comencé a contar.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Al llegar a ese número sentí la mano de Chat Noir tomando la mía.

¿Qué se traerá entre manos?

Podía sentir como él abrió mi mano para luego colocar algo sobre ella y después cerrarla nuevamente.

El objeto era pequeño.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente cuando escuché a Chat diciéndome "gracias mi Lady".

Nueve…

Diez.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente al terminar de contar.

Esperaba con encontrarme con aquellos ojos verdes de mi compañero junto a su sonrisa burlona y coqueta. Pero no había nadie frente a mí.

Estaba sola.

En ese momento cuando abrí mi mano sentí algo dentro de mí rompiéndose a la vez que un nudo se había formado en mi garganta.

Ahí, justo en el centro de mi palma se encontraba el anillo de Chat Noir.

Comencé a hiperventilar mientras buscaba con una enorme desesperación a mi compañero, grite a todo pulmón su nombre con la esperanza de que él apareciera en cualquier sitio.

Sin importarme ahora su identidad.

Sólo con tal de que él volviera a mí.

Pero no vino.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que mi gatito no además me había entregado su anillo sino que también me estaba diciendo en su lenguaje…

Que me estaba entregando su cascabel.

Ya no era más suya.

Pero él… con o sin mascara él siempre será mi gatito.

Mi Chat Noir.


	3. Helado Sorpresa

**Helado Sorpresa**

Tom Dupain y Sabine Cheng.

Todo el mundo los conocía como los pasteleros más reconocidos de toda París, Francia. E incluso como los padres de Marinette.

Una pareja que siempre ha demostrado su amor, respeto y apoyo mutuamente ante los ojos de los parisinos.

Pero todos se estarán preguntando.

¿Cómo es que ellos se conocieron?

¿Cómo es que ellos terminaron siendo novios?

¿Cómo había sido su propuesta de matrimonio?

Pues tendríamos que remontarnos 20 años atrás para entender bien su historia.

Tom Dupain, quien aquel tiempo tendría sus 18 años de edad, estudiaba la carrera de gastronomía más reconocida de toda París.

Y Sabine Cheng, quien también tendría sus 18 años de edad, era un estudiante de intercambio de China quien estudiaba la carrera de turismo.

El día en que ambos se conocieron fue bastante cómico. A Tom se le había hecho tarde para ir su servicio social en una de las pastelerías más reconocidas de París, y como el destino es bastante juguetón para los humanos, en el mismo rumbo donde el joven Dupain se encontraba también lo estaba la hermosa Cheng.

Ella recorría cada sector de París pues tenía que memorizarse las calles, secciones, atajos y entre otros centros turísticos para su próximo proyecto que tendría que realizar para su próxima clase. Fue en ese momento que al doblar una esquina el destino de Sabine y Tom dio un tremendo choque (literalmente hablando) que ahí fue en el que se decidió que ambos se conocerían.

Con el paso del tiempo Tom y Sabine se convirtieron en los mejores amigos.

En aquel tiempo los dos universitarios se ayudaban mutuamente con sus trabajos.

Él le ayudaba a Sabine a recorrer las calles de París e incluso le contaba a ella cada historia sobre la hermosa ciudad que visitaban.

Ella le ayudaba a Tom con sus recetas de gastronomía, desde los panes más salados hasta los pastelillos más dulces y sabrosos que serían el manjar perfecto para los dioses.

Cuando ambos cumplieron sus 20 años de edad; Tom le había pedido a Sabine noviazgo una primavera en el _Champ de Mars_ justo frente de la Torre Eiffel. Lo cual ella aceptó con gusto.

Tuvieron sus altos y bajos en su noviazgo, pero aun así ellos se apoyaban mutuamente para salir adelante.

Cuando ambos se graduaron de sus profesiones fue ahí cuando el destino decidió jugar sus cartas de una mala manera.

Sabine tenía que regresar a China, pues ella le había prometido a su familia que una vez que ella se graduara de su profesión tendría que regresar a casa.

Tom lo sabía desde el principio cuando la conoció, pero después pasar tanto tiempo con ella su corazón le decía a gritos que no la dejará ir; pues que nunca en su vida jamás encontraría a una mujer noble, dulce y carismática como Sabine.

Cuando ambos cumplieron los 23 años de edad ahí fue cuando la vida de los dos jóvenes cambiaría por siempre.

Era un verano y, probablemente, el último para los dos enamorados.

El recién panadero había citado a la joven Cheng a una cita romántica.

Quien por cierto ella aceptó emocionada que se arregló lo más hermosa posible para Tom.

Ambos recorrieron las calles de París como una verdadera pareja de enamorados, los cuales se robaron las miradas tantos de los parisinos como de los turistas.

La velada había sido detallista y romántica para los jóvenes enamorados.

Risas.

Bromas.

Sonrisas robadas.

Miradas de cariño.

"Te amos" sinceros.

Besos robados.

Había sido la mejor para los dos.

¿Y cómo terminar esa hermosa velada?

Fácil.

Con un delicioso helado del famoso heladero André, quien aquel tiempo contaría con la edad de 25 años.

Estuvieron buscándolo alrededor de una hora hasta que por fin lo encontraron en el _Mur des je t'aime_.

– Debes probar los famosos helados de los enamorados de André. Son los mejores de toda París. – comentó Tom a su novia.

– ¿Helados de los enamorados? ¿Por qué lo llaman así? – preguntó curiosa Sabine con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

– Dice la leyenda que aquellos que comparten un helado con André se amarán por siempre. –respondió el joven panadero.

– Qué poético. Hasta suena hermoso. –dijo con sinceridad la joven Cheng.

Habían llegado en donde se encontraba André, el joven heladero había dejado de atender a una pareja de turistas cuando su vista se posó en la joven pareja.

– Oh, pero que ven mis ojos. Una magnifica pareja de enamorados paseando en una tranquila tarde en la ciudad del amor. No los he visto por aquí, ¿Acaso ustedes son turistas? – preguntó emocionado André.

– No lo creo. – respondió Tom algo penoso. – Pero hemos escuchado de sus famosos helados.

– Más sobre todo "el helado de los enamorados". – agregó Sabine.

– ¡Una excelente elección Madeimoselle! – exclamó fascinado el joven heladero. – ¡Déjeme verlos a los dos!

André comenzó hacer un marco con sus dedos mientras se enfocaba en la linda pareja. Antes de que el joven heladero comenzará a hacer su trabajo Tom se le acercó y comenzó a decirle algo a su oído que lo había dejado aún más fascinado y emocionado.

– Dulce de leche, nutella y vainilla para la hermosa joven y su galán. – pronunció André sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

– Muchas gracias. – agradecieron los dos enamorados al unisonó mientras que Tom tomaba el helado entre sus manos.

– Las damas primero. – sugirió el joven panadero a su novia.

– Gracias. – dijo la joven china mientras probaba el primer bocado del helado. – ¡Está delicioso! – mencionó ella asombrada.

André no quitaba la mirada de aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro bocados habían consumido Sabine hasta que ella sintió algo raro en su boca.

Al principio pensó en que sería algo parecido al hielo del helado, pero luego de sentir la extraña textura en su boca no tuvo de otra más que disimular en limpiarse con la servilleta sus labios para sacar el misterioso objeto. Al bajar la mirada en el contenido de aquel papel en blanco manchado en aquel tono blancuzco y rosa de su lápiz labial, la expresión de Sabine era única y graciosa.

Ahí, justo en el cetro de la servilleta se encontraba un anillo dorado con diminuto diamante en su centro.

Al principio ella pensó que probablemente alguien, en este caso una mujer, quien hacia los helados se le hubiera zafado de su anillo; casi ella iba a decirle a André lo que había encontrado en su helado cuando de pronto algo había captado su atención.

Había sido Tom.

Quien se encontraba arrodillado frente de ella.

Sabine estaba más que impresionada que tuvo que cubrir su boca con su mano libre para así evitar emitir un chillido de emoción y sorpresa.

– Sabine Cheng hace cinco años atrás te convertiste en mi mejor amiga, te convertiste en una persona importante, me ayudaste tanto en los buenos momentos que en los malos. Tres años después dejaste de hacerlo, aunque bueno aun sigues haciendo esa amiga, y convertiste en lo que serias ahora en mi novia. Sólo quiero hacerte esta pregunta, eres libre de contestarla a tu gusto. – Tom tomó la mano de Sabine en la que ella tenía el anillo, sin quitar su mirada con la de ella le hizo aquella pregunta que con tantas ansias quería salir de su boca y más sobre todo de su corazón. – Sabine Cheng, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Las miradas curiosas tanto de los parisinos como de los turistas miraban emocionados e impacientes a la joven pareja, pero más sobre todo a la joven asiática. Esperaban con ansias su respuesta.

Sabine comenzó a sollozar que su voz no salía de su garganta.

La emoción le había ganado pero eso no quería decir que ella asintiera con emoción su cabeza dándole un "sí" como respuesta al hombre quien se encontraba frente a ella.

Aullidos de emoción de aquellos testigos fue lo único que se escuchó en el _Mur des je t'aime_.

Tom tomó el anillo que traía Sabine en mano para luego colocársela en el dedo anular.

Acto seguido, después de habérselo puesto la joven Cheng se agachó y abrazó a lo que en un futuro sería su pareja sentimental, su esposo, y el padre de su futura hija.

Ambos nunca olvidarían ese momento.

En el que un helado sorpresa sería la propuesta perfecta de matrimonio.


	4. Platica de Shippeos

**Platica de Shippeos**

El fic original es de: **kickassfu.**

Mientras que yo lo traduje al español.

* * *

Otro día, otra rara cita llena de palabras torpes y la negación de admitir lo que era, en efecto, una _cita_. Plagg se estaba cansando de todo eso, él sólo necesitaba algo de camembert y su amado bote de basura – alejarse delos asquerosos adolescentes enamorados.

Tikki suspiro soñadoramente.

– Aww, son tan adorables juntos, ¿No lo crees?

Marinette y Adrien estaban jugando a un videojuego, constantemente mirándose uno al otro y riendo. Ambos estaban sonrojados, teniendo un tiempo de sus vidas.

– No, son nauseabundos. – respondió Plagg gruñonamente.

– ¿Por qué mientes? ¡Estás totalmente feliz por Adrien! – cuando él no respondió, ella lo miró y vio que había más de eso. Un latido pasó antes de que la realización golpeara su mente y ella preguntó. – No me digas, ¿Estás celoso sólo porque él ya no te presta mucha atención?

Plagg la miró fruncidamente.

– ¡No seas tonta! No estoy…

 _Totalmente lo estaba._

Tikki sonrió tiernamente dándole unas palmaditas en su cabeza, y él la dejaba, acurrucándose más profundamente en sí mismo. Era entendible, todo el tiempo él solía en pasar con Adrien ahora había sido dirigido hacia Marinette y Ladybug, _estaba solo._

Ella hubiera cambiado el teme completamente, pero Tikki tenía curiosidad así que ella digno en preguntar.

– ¿Cuál de los cuatro shipps te gusta más?

Alargó sus orejas de gato ante su pregunta, él la miró.

– No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

– Bueno yo pienso que el Adrinette está fuera de la ecuación, personalmente ese es mi favorito, son tan lindos. Pero honestamente los amo a todos. – dijo Tikki eufóricamente, volando alrededor de su cabeza emocionada.

– Ellos son felices, no hay misterio o emoción para eso… es _aburrido_. – murmuró él.

Tikki escuchó, sin embargo; eso parecía que él era muy apasionado acerca de eso, aun así sí él pretendía no importarle, así que ella siguió continuando, tratando de poner en prueba su humor.

– Bueno el Ladrien es bueno, ver cómo Adrien cae completamente enamorado frente a Ladybug is sólo precioso.

– Ugh no, es asqueroso. Él sólo esta aferrado después de ella, y él es tan dramático acerca de eso. Soy el único quien tiene que lidiar con él siendo así, ni siquiera él me da camembert cuando eso pasa. _Rudo_.

Tikki rió ante sus quejas.

– Está bien, así que no eres un fan del Ladrien tampoco. – ella reflexionó un momento mientras tocaba sus barbilla. – Sí te gusta el misterio, pienso que tú debes amar el Ladynoir. ¡La manera en la que ellos coquetean es tan linda y divertida! Lo amo.

– Entonces estás mal. – comenzó Plagg, ahora levantándose para mirarla, la concentración profunda acribillándose en su rostro. – ellos son tan superficiales. Ellos no saben los nombres del otro y siempre hay alguna distancia rara entre ellos. Ni siquiera funciona.

– ¿Pero acaso no es romántico? ¿Y misterioso como tú dices?

– ¡No! ¡No es nada interesante!

Ella virolo sus ojos en asombro, ella se preguntó en voz alta.

¿? – Bueno entonces probablemente no te guste el Marichat tampoco. Quiero decir, ellos son sólo amigos, así que no hay nada allí. También, la completa Marinette no sabe que Chat puede arruinarlo por ti, ¿Cierto?

Tragó grueso, él miró hacia el lado para no verla.

– Sí… ¡Cierto! Bueno, estoy hambriento. ¿Quieres algo de queso?

Ella lo miró fijamente y una astuta sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

– Plagg, ¿Te gusta el Marichat?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no. La única cosa que me importa es el queso, ¿Por qué debería de importarme con los extraños rituales de emparejamiento humanos?

Tikki mintió en un intento de obtener la confesión de él.

– Cierto… por supuesto. ¿A quién se le ocurriría en gustar el Marichat? Es tan predecible y aburrido. ¡Ellos son sólo _amigos_! Técnicamente a ellos les gustan otras personas, así que eso nunca pasara. En verdad es la peor… – antes de que ella pudiera terminar fue interrumpida.

– _¿Cómo te atreves?_ Es la única cosa que tiene sentido. Si ellos comienzan a conocerse, Chat estaría dispuesto en acercase a Marinette y ver como ella actúa alrededor de él cuando no sea Adrien, y lentamente se enamoraría de ella. Lo cual haría que el cayera de las paredes alrededor de ella, y ella vería lo dulce que es él en realidad, hasta que eventualmente se dé cuenta de que lo ama también. ¡Una amorosa relación que estaría comenzando de una fuerte amistad! De todos los shipps no hay ninguno que se compare con el Marichat. – habló demasiado Plagg y tan rápido que terminó su discurso hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Tikki estaba impresionada y con una sonrisa de victoria ella dijo.

– Te atrape.

Parpadeando como lechuza, preguntó.

– _¿Qué?_

– Así que te gusta el Marichat.

– ¡Me engañaste! – comentó él infantilmente.

– Bueno si fueras honesto no lo haría. _¿Así que?_

– Bien, sí, me gusta el Marichat. El gato callejero y la chica fiera, adelante, ríete de mí. – respondió Plagg, dramáticamente abriendo sus brazos como si esperara a alguien de estrangularlo hasta la muerte.

– Nada de eso, también lo amo. Creo que es mi shipp favorito de ahora en adelante.

Plagg sonrió presumidamente.

– Por supuesto que lo harás, es el mejor shipp.

– Sí, sí. – suspiró ella a su viejo amigo.

Plagg miró nuevamente a los adolescentes, una sonrisa sonriente se mostró en sus labios, mientras que Adrien estaba feliz, eso era todo lo que en verdad necesitaba.

* * *

Mis ladies y mis lords.

Recuerden que hoy, domingo 21, se estrenará el capítulo 10 de MLB.

Les dejaré los horarios correspondientes para que no se lo pierdan.

 **A). México, Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras y Costa Rica a las 2:15 a.m.**

 **B). Venezuela, Perú, Ecuador y Costa Rica a las 3:15 a.m.**

 **C). Chile, Argentina y Uruguay a las 5:15 a.m.**

Aquí les dejo el link sobre la transmición en vivo desde Francia.

 **www. first one tv Live/France/TF1-28 (recuerden no olvidar quitar los espacios)**

Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.

Y también disfruten del capítulo 10 de MLB.

Bye, bye petite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	5. Sólo por un Momento

**Sólo por un Momento**

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER**

* * *

 **Alya's/Rena Rouge Pov:**

Cuando Hawkmoth akumatizo a mis hermanas ni siquiera me dio el tiempo o el interés de grabar un video de Ladybug.

Estaba molesta y preocupada que no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos.

Sólo habían pasados algunos minutos, que para mí fueron horas de eternidad, cuando Ladybug apareció frente a mí en aquel parque donde Adrien solía tomarse fotografías para las revistas.

Me quedé bastante emocionada y sorprendida cuando Ladybug me pidió que le ayudará temporalmente a detener a Sapotis.

¿Les he mencionado que así se llaman mis hermanas akumatizadas?

Pues ya lo saben.

Estaba feliz y orgullosa por ofrecer mi ayuda a Ladybug.

Ella me entregó una caja hexagonal con un signo bastante raro en su tapa, ahí dentro había un hermoso collar en forma de la cola de un zorro, y, por así decirlo también había una extraña criatura que se hacia llamar un kwami, bueno, en realidad su nombre era Trixx.

Me transformé aun sin evitar sentir aquel remolino de emociones positivas que estaban a punto de explotar de mi pecho.

Me presente ante Chat Noir y Ladybug como Rena Rouge, así para evitar confusiones con Lila mejor conocida como "Volpina".

Los clones que mis hermanas hicieron multiplicar me recordó aquella película de los años 80; "Los Gremlins" sólo que en vez de mojarlos con agua ellas podían automultiplicarse sin ningún remedio solido o algo más.

Habíamos vencido gracias a la habilidad de Ladybug, el cataclismo de Chat Noir, y con mi ilusión.

Que por cierto sólo me quedaría cinco minutos con mi transformación.

Pero al fin y al cabo habíamos vencido.

París estaba nuevamente a salvo y a la normalidad, al igual que las gemelas.

Cuando Ladybug y yo estuvimos alejadas de la vista de mis hermanas y la de Chat Noir, ahí fue cuando mi transformación se terminó.

Estaba tan entusiasmada con platicar con Trixx sobre lo sucedido que no me di cuenta de la promesa que le había hecho a Ladybug antes de entregarme el prodigio.

Ella me lo pidió con una voz serena pero con un poco de autoridad de que le entregara el prodigio.

Pero no quería hacerlo.

No quería entregarle a Ladybug lo que verdaderamente me apasionaba con ser en ese momento.

Le suplique.

Le suplique a ella que tan sólo me dejará tener un poco más aquel collar.

Le suplique a ella que me dejará ser Rena Rouge.

Le suplique tanto que casi tenía en mente de no entregárselo y romper la promesa que le hice.

Pero ella me lo negó.

No la culpo, ella hacia su deber.

Entre tanto yo… sólo quería tener algo me diferenciara de los demás.

Que había sido la única afortunada de luchar con los dos héroes más grandes de París.

Un pitido hizo que me sacara de mis pensamientos.

Eran los aretes de Ladybug, advirtiéndole que muy pronto su transformación se acabaría.

Ella me aviso que estaría dentro del edificio con la espera de que yo le entregara el prodigio.

Al momento en que ella entro ahí, mi parte egoísta me dijo que me fuera de ahí con aquel collar.

Lo hubiera hecho en ese instante sino fuera por Trixx, quien me dijo con sabiduría y consuelo que yo sería una perfecta Rena Rouge, y para serlo debería obedecer a lo que me mandan.

Me quite el collar.

Y al momento en que lo hice sentí como un fuerte puñal en la boca del estómago, a la vez que Trixx había desaparecido de la nada.

Metí el collar nuevamente en la caja, entreabrí la puerta del edificio y por ultimo deslice la caja dentro de ahí.

Y me fui de aquel lugar con un sabor agridulce en la boca.

Llámenme egoísta pero… me gustaría volver a tener ese collar en mis manos otra vez. Y volver a ser Rena Rouge.

Sólo por un momento.

* * *

¡OMG!

Fue el capítulo más asombroso que he visto.

Al fin pude ver la transformación de Alya, aunque no me convenció tanto su traje pero bueno cada quién sus gustos.

Cielos, cuando vi la akumatización de las gemelas me ataque de la risa la cara que puso Hawkmoth cuando las niñas empezaron a hablar como cotorras.

Debo admitirlo un capítulo fenomenal, y más porque pusieron de referencia la pelicula "Gremlins" (es mi peli favorita).

La verdad no me gusto la actitud de Alya, se vio muy egoísta y aprovechada de no querer darle el prodigio a Ladybug/Marinette cuando era parte de un trato. Digo, cualquiera lo haría pero siempre debemos de cumplir una promesa aunque no nos guste hacerlo. Pero en el caso de Alya se aferraba tanto con tener en sus manos el collar del zorro sin importarle aquella promesa.

 **¿Qué piensan ustedes al respecto de Alya?**

 **¿Acaso ella se merece tener el prodigio del zorro?**

 **¿Cómo recibieron el capítulo?**

 **¿Qué parte les fascino?**

Hagánmelo saber.

Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.

Bye, bye petite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	6. Serenata

**Serenata**

Se lo había prometido aquella vez.

Que le prometería una serenata.

Para que lo escuchase cantar al dedicarle la canción más hermosa de todas.

Antes de ir con ella tuvo que afinar bien su guitarra para que así no tuviera ningún problema con los acordes al tocarla.

Aun recordaba el día en que le dijo a su amigo en dónde podía contratar algún mariachi para dedicarle las canciones más bellas a ella.

Pero en vez de decirle la respuesta solamente él se dispuso a decirle.

– ¿Por qué no aprendes a tocar la guitarra? A las chicas las vuelve locas que los chicos les dediquen canciones como solistas.

Aquello le hizo reír.

Al igual que en ese mismo día tuvo que implorarle a su padre en que le contratará a un profesor de guitarra, lo cual al principio se había negado en complacérselo; pero como Adrien estuvo en el trabajo de su padre, a petición de Gabriel, aquello llegó a los oídos de una famosa y muy bien reconocida modelo junto a su manager de orígenes latinos. Aun su mente no dejaba de repetirle la dicha escena en que la modelo comenzó a "amenazar" a Gabriel de que ella le diría a todos los medios de comunicación y a las revistas más reconocidas de toda Europa sobre su, disque, desprecio y racismo por los instrumentos y la música cultural de su país.

En fin, al final de todo ese complot Gabriel accedió a la petición de su hijo: que aprendiera a tocar un nuevo instrumento.

Tardo alrededor de 3 meses en aprenderla, que gracias al cielo su profesor de guitarra era muy paciente con él.

Y ahora helo aquí, con guitarra en mano y listo para dedicarle a su amada las canciones más románticas; recomendadas por su compañera de modelaje y su profesor de guitarra.

Ella no había notado su presencia cosa que obtuvo más oportunidad para sorprenderla, verificó por última vez los acordes que estuvieran bien afinados antes de tocar la primera pieza musical.

 _"Si nos dejan"_

Él siguió continuando tocando y cantando.

 _"Nos vamos a querer toda la vida"_

Su corazón no dejaba de latir con gran emoción junto a una pisca de nerviosismo.

 _"Si nos dejan"_

Él miraba esperanzado a que ella lo buscara con la mirada.

 _"Nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo"_

Siguió tocando mientras cantaba con más fluidez y seguridad, al finalizar su canción él observó el lugar en donde ella saldría a encontrarlo… pero para su mala fortuna ella no se encontraba ahí como él lo había deseado.

– Segundo intento. – se dijo para a si mismo aun manteniendo esa determinación en su ser y expresándolo en su mirada esmeralda.

Empezó a recordar los primeros acordes para segunda canción, y al hacerlo empezó a tocarla.

 _"Bésame, bésame mucho…"_

Su voz se hizo más audible que la anterior suplicando que esta vez ella lo escuchara.

 _"Como si fuera esta noche la última vez…"_

Sus dedos tocaban aquellas finas notas deseando que el viento se las llevara a ella.

 _"Bésame, bésame mucho…"_

Él se imaginaba que ella lo estaba viendo entre suspiros.

 _"Que tengo miedo perderte, perderte después…"_

Había dejado de cantar y de tocar cuando termino la canción. Fijó su mirada nuevamente en ese lugar anhelando que ella lo mirara con aquellos ojos azules como el mar y entre suspiros enamorados.

Pero todo había sido lo contrario. Ella no lo había notado todavía.

– Bien… todo dicen que la tercera es la vencida. Así que comencemos.

Él salió de su escondite y se dispuso en estar más cerca de ella. Así probablemente lo escuché y lo miré dedicarle las dos últimas canciones que tenía en reserva.

Respiro hondo, aclaró su garganta y empezó a tocar.

Por tercera vez.

" _¿Qué podré decirte? En el poco tiempo en que se vive una ilusión…"_

Se fijó ahora en su guitarra más en especial en las cuerdas, temiendo a que se le iba a desafinar algún acorde al tocar esa canción.

 _"Qué podré dejarte tan pegado al alma que se quede ahí en tu corazón…"_

Tragó saliva y respiró lo más hondo posible.

"Yo no pretendo enseñarte, lo que es el mundo me falta también…"

Ahora era momento en fijarse en ella, solamente en ella e incrementar más aun todavía su voz.

 _"Pero vale la pena, disfrutar cada día, porque me has regalado el privilegio de amarte…"_

Su corazón latió ferozmente, que hasta pensó que en cualquier momento este saltaría de su pecho hasta dirigirse donde se encontraba ella. La vio sobresaltarse y lo miró atentamente sin perder contacto visual con él. Hasta que él por fin había finalizado su canción junto a una limpia y orgullosa sonrisa.

– Lo logré. – se dijo asimismo. – Ahora que he llamado de tu atención, quiero dedicar mi última pieza.

Ella se dirigió hacia a él aun sorprendida, hasta que fue detenida nuevamente por él y con el sonido romántico de su guitarra.

 _"Te amo y más de lo que puedas imaginar…"_

Ella no despejo su vista mientras sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo.

 _"Te amo y más como nunca nadie jamás lo hará…"_

Se dirigió poco a poco hacia a él mientras seguía dedicándole aquella bella canción que la hacía suspirar soñadoramente.

 _"En esta canción, va mi corazón… amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar…"_

Un remolino de emociones sintieron ambos adolescentes en ese momento tan mágico y único.

Él dedicándole todo lo que sus verdaderos sentimientos sentían a través de las notas de aquella guitarra.

Ella mirándolo atentamente sin perder ninguna de sus divertidas expresiones y sobre todo en la manera en la que él tocaba.

Su entorno había sido romántico, puro, y hermoso. Que hasta los mismísimos dioses envidiarían su amor como simples mortales.

Antes de que él finalizará la canción, ella ya se encontraba cerca de él mientras que con su último aliento había finalizado la letra en un susurro justo para ella. Para su mundo.

 _"Amor más que amor será el nuestro… sí tú me lo das."_

– Y es verdad. – confesó él.

– Yo también, mon Chanton. – dijo ella casi en un susurro mientras sentía la frente de él con la de ella.

– Je t'aime, mi princesa.

– Je t'aime aussi, Chat Noir.

Y así, el caballero gatuno y la princesa sellaron su amor con un beso en los labios. Siendo la luna, el balcón y aquella guitarra los únicos testigos de su amor verdadero.


	7. No Me Gustas (1-¿?)

**No Me Gustas (1/¿?)**

– Admítelo. – dijo él y ella simplemente sabía que él estaba con esa estúpida sonrisa de Cheshire en su rostro otra vez. Y eso, si es posible, la molestó diez veces más.

Cuando Marinette accedió en dejar entrar a Chat Noir, ella tenía la convicción de que la decisión sería algo de lo que se arrepentiría tarde o temprano. Pero ella sabía muy poco que el sentimiento sería reemplazado con pura indignación. Cómo se atrevió él a tener el coraje de transformarse en Chat Noir y tocar la ventana de su balcón suplicando que lo dejará pasar a su habitación con la excusa de que había un akuma alrededor de su edificio y, tan pronto como ella cerraba la puerta, le dijera que todo eso fue una mentira.

– La verdadera razón por la que no me echaste… – él estaba hablando otra vez mientras jugueteaba con una bola de estambre en la que ella trabajaba en sus diseños desde temprano. – Es porque desde lo más profundo te gusto, purrincesa.

Marinette apretó sus puños pero estaba sin palabras. Sí tan sólo ella pudiera transformarse en Ladybug y hecharlo fuera (posiblemente mandarlo a volar por toda París). Ella rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, Tikki jamás aprobaría algo como eso, sería peligroso y eso expondría su identidad, lo cual nunca pasaría. Así que en vez de eso, ella tomó un profundo respiro y contó hasta 100 dentro de su cabeza.

– En tus sueños, gatito. – dijo Marinette, sonriendo de lado pero su confianza no estaba lo suficiente para arruinar su momento.

Él estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y ahora ellos estaban de una nariz a otra. Los latidos de Marinette estaban fuertes en sus orejas y de pronto ella tuvo conciencia del hecho de que ella estaba siendo presionada desde la pared de su recamara.

– _No me gusta esto._ – se dijo para sí misma pero las memorias de la noche anterior con el gato negro y la chica de dos coletas besándose bajo la luz de luna que alumbraba a través de su balcón no estaba ayudando. Ni siquiera a él, con esa fastidiosa sonrisa y sus labios tan cerca que sí ella sólo se inclinará sus labios… – _¡NO! ¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?!_

Marinette alzó su mano tratando de bloquear la boca de él pero ella sabía que él no haría nada sin su permiso. Nunca lo haría. Siempre había una pregunta antes de cada beso. Sólo una.

– ¿Puedo besarte ahora, princesa? – murmuró y él estaba tan cerca, prácticamente él respiraba en sus oídos, mandándole escalofríos desde la espalda para abajo.

Ella se sorprendió, ¿Cómo es que siempre terminan en este tipo de situaciones? ¿Cómo terminó ella en esa posición? ¿Por qué ella? Estaba enamorada de Adrien Agreste, el supermodelo con un corazón tierno y una personalidad tímida que le prestó su paraguas a ella cuando se conocieron, ella lo deseaba, no a ese gato superhéroe callejero. Ella nunca pidió las visitas de Chat Noir, pero él siguió viniendo y Marinette lo dejaba. Marinette nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba empezando a descubrir fuertes sentimientos por Chat Noir, aquellos que ella nunca se permitiría sentir bajo el disfraz de Ladybug.

Por supuesto, ella siempre lo rechazaba fácilmente bajo esa mascara, pero como Marinette parecía imposible privarse de su compañía. Él era su compañero después de todo y ellos se divertían mucho pasando el rato, primero llegaron las conversaciones, luego los chistes y ahora los besos… no podía decirlo en voz alta, pero lo apreciaba y se lo merecía más de lo que debería. Con todo eso en mente, ella tuvo su respuesta.

Ella alzó su mano demasiado cerca de su rostro pero en vez de transformarlo en un puño y propinarle un golpe, sostuvo sus mejillas bajo su palma y se deshizo de la distancia que impedía que sus labios se encontraran. El aroma de él habían golpeado sus sentidos, camembert; ella recordó cuando le preguntó por qué y simplemente dijo que era por el extraño gusto de su kwami. Él sabía a galletas y ella se dio cuenta de que probablemente había robado una o dos de su mesa mientras pensaba en una forma de deshacerse de él.

Las manos de él se dirigieron a su cintura y las de ella se aferró a su cabello, acariciando suavemente detrás de sus orejas de gato, pero con cuidadosamente para que no reconociera el toque de Ladybug. Llevaban un tiempo besándose y, sin embargo, ella no sintió que necesitara aire y eso fue lo que la llevó de vuelta a la realidad y se enfrentó a lo incorrecto de toda la situación. Necesitaba detenerse, la peliazul sabía que si seguía así, esos misteriosos sentimientos se le presentarían a ella. Sí, estaba enamorada de Adrien, pero no se podía negar que Chat también tenía un lugar en su corazón.

Marinette se apartó, sus manos soltaron de su agarre, se aferró a sus brazos y lo empujó suavemente esperando que él lo entendiera. Pero no lo hizo, los ojos verdes de Chat estaban tan perdidos como los de un gato callejero que acababa de ser abandonado.

– _Oh no, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? Tal vez, tal vez si arreglo esto sí sólo lo besará otra vez… ¡NO! No puedo hacer esto, esto está mal, nunca funcionara, él descubrirá mi verdadera identidad y… y no me gusta, ¡Definitivamente no!... ¿Cierto?_

Abrumada por sus emociones, Marinette arqueó las cejas. En su rostro se frunció el ceño y mientras luchaba en una de sus batallas contra sus sentimientos contradictorios, se olvidó por completo del chico que estaba frente a ella.

– ¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien? – se acercó hasta ella, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación mientras buscaba su mano. – ¿Qué esta pasan…?

Antes de que él pudiera terminar con su comentario, la azabache apartó su mano, sobresaltándolo cuando ella cambio sus posiciones y lo acorraló en una esquina. Marinette estaba enojada, no, estaba furiosa, ¿Era tan débil sin su máscara que se dejó enamorar por él? ¡Qué patético!

Chat intentó en hablar con ella otra vez, pero ella apunto su dedo hacia a él tocando su traje de cuero, un fuego se incendió dentro de sus ojos azules.

– No. Me. Gustas. – respondió ella entre cada palabra segura y lenta, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos como si estuviera viendo a través de su alma aunque no tenía idea de cómo se las arreglaba para decirl tal cosa cuando ni siquiera podía entender su línea de pensamientos antes.

Suspiró y esperó la reacción normal, cómo siempre él se reía, elogiaba o intentaba besarla de nueva cada vez que ella intentaba sonar dura. Esta vez, sin embargo, su enojo se derritió cuando los ojos de él se entristecieron, su boca se encorvó en una delgada línea. La comprensión de lo que hecho vino a estrellarse contra ella.

Él ha creído en sus palabras.

Su corazón se desvaneció, eso no era una pelea ordinaria, esta vez lo tenía de verdad. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso él…? ¿Acaso él también sentía algo por ella? ¿Pero qué hay de Ladybug?

Ella abrió su boca pero no se atrevió a decir nada mientras él se alejaba de ella, deteniéndose justo enfrente de su balcón.

– Está bien, lo siento por molestarte princesa. – comentó todo él sin siquiera girarse o mirarla a los ojos, sus orbes océanos que le recordaban tanto a los de su Lady.

Y así saltó a la oscuridad de la noche, desapareciendo detrás de las chimeneas de los tejados. Y ella se quedó ahí, con el corazón dolido y la culpa comiéndola viva. Esta vez, sin su caballero para protegerla de los ataques de los akumas, no estaba segura sí él volvería al día siguiente.

O nunca.


	8. No Me Gustas (2-¿?)

**No Me Gustas (2/¿?)**

¿Alguna vez han sentido…?

¿Cómo si tuvieran una soga alrededor del cuello impidiéndoles respirar o gritar?

¿Cómo si estuvieran en un abismo que no tiene fin y desearían que aquello acabara?

¿Cómo si alguien o algo les perforaran su pecho de la manera más brutal que desearía que ese dolor terminará?

¿Cómo si les faltará algo en su vida?

¿Cómo si quisieran buscar una salida en aquella jaula de angustia, dolor, pena, tristeza y remordimiento?

Marinette sentía todo eso. Después de haberle dicho aquellas crueles y nefastas palabras a Chat Noir nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Habían pasado ya cinco días y cuatro noches después de aquel suceso.

Se sentía una idiota, una mala persona, una maldita, una estúpida, un ser humano sin corazón.

Marinette jamás pensó que esas palabras le afectarían tanto a su gatito como a ella misma. Todas esas noches en vela esperando con aquella esperanza en sus ojos azules en que aquel chico de traje de cuero de gato entrara por el tragaluz de su balcón o de la ventana o de donde sea.

Se odiaba, se odiaba tanto.

Tanto que quería golpearse tan fuerte a sí misma para que entendiera en dónde tenía en primer lugar la cabeza.

Cada vez que sus amigos le preguntaban si se encontraba bien, ella les respondía que "sí" a la vez que ponía varios pretextos como crear nuevos diseños, atender la panadería, estudiar para los exámenes (agradecía que en la próxima semana tendría exámenes), y otras cosas más. Pero ella sabía la verdad, y esa verdad le carcomía el alma a la vez le hacía sentirse más miserable.

Ni siquiera con la presencia de Adrien le hacía subir sus ánimos.

Sólo porque él le recordaba a su gatito.

Marinette se encontraba con la mirada perdida y tristeza, observando aun con aquella esperanza y terquedad los dos lugares por donde entrarían Chat Noir. Eran las tres de la mañana de un viernes. Tikki se encontraba dormida, pero Marinette ni siquiera quería pegar el ojo. Si ella se quedaba dormida aunque fuera por unos segundos ella perdería la oportunidad de volver a verlo, es más, ni siquiera Chat Noir se mostraba para sus patrullajes nocturnos.

– Me arrepentiré por decir esto pero… por favor Hawkmoth envía un akuma, el que sea sólo con tal de verlo. – suplicó en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sus ojos azules estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas de la angustia, la rabia y sobre todo de la soledad y tristeza que sentía en aquella fría habitación.

Por muy raro que sonará, París ha estado tranquilo en los últimos días; ningún ciudadano o turista ha tenido ningún sentimiento negativo, es más, ni siquiera Chloe quien era la persona más castrante, molesta, envidiosa, y tirana estaba más de lo tranquila sin ofender a nadie.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Todo el mundo se decidió en darle ese cruel castigo a ella por lo que hizo!

– Me lo merezco. – dijo ella con una voz entrecortada.

En ese momento, algo captó la atención de Marinette.

Era aquel peluche de Chat Noir.

Un malestar comenzó a sentir en la boca del estómago, mientras que la desesperación y mortificación invadía su tranquilidad de esa noche en su habitación. Ella tomó indecisa el muñeco de felpa mientras que una agonía renació en su corazón; al tener ese muñeco entre sus manos lo aferró a su pecho como si éste le brindaría protección y consuelo. Abrazó con fuerza el peluche mientras ocultaba su rostro entre el hueco de sus brazos y el muñeco para luego soltar unos sollozos ahogados de tristeza y de dolor.

– Chat… Chat… por favor regresa. – suplicó con dolor y agonía.

¿Cuánto dolor?

¿Cuánto debía aguantar ese arrepentimiento junto al dolor que su corazón sentía?

Marinette se recostó en una posición fetal sin soltar aquel muñeco de Chat Noir. Las lágrimas silenciosas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, sus sollozos ahogados junto con el nombre del gato negro era casi audible en aquella silenciosa habitación. El sueño había invadido a la Dupain-Cheng mientras que sus ojos cansados y rojizos no dejaban de escapar aquellas lágrimas.

La mañana llegó cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron y se traspasaron al cristal de la ventana iluminando así la habitación de la chica.

– Marinette es hora de levantarse. – anunció Tikki tratando de despertar a su elegida quien aún yacía dormida en su cama.

– Sólo un poco más. – dijo Marinette en un tono adormecido y ronco.

– Marinette sólo te quedan 15 minutos para entrar a la escuela. – la kwami trato otra vez de despertar a la chica pero parecía ser inútil.

– No quiero ir. – ella ahogó un sollozo mientras aferraba inconscientemente el muñeco hacia su pecho.

– Marinette tienes que asistir. Hoy es el último día para dar el último repaso antes de comenzar los exámenes de la siguiente semana. – dijo desesperada Tikki con la última esperanza de aquello pudiera hacer reaccionar a Marinette.

Lo cual fue un rotundo éxito.

La Portadora de la Mariquita se levantó perezosamente de la cama, retirándose aquellas molestas cobijas que se habían rodeado a su cuerpo como si fuera una momia. En ese momento, Tikki no pudo evitar sentirse alarmada cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba su elegida; el rostro de Marinette estaba roja, sus mejillas tenían unas marcas blancas de aquellas lagrimas saladas por la que había soltado al llorar esa noche de desconsuelo, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar al igual que no adquirían ese brillo cálido que tanto demostraba en aquellos opacos orbes azules.

Se bañó, se vistió y alistó sus cosas para irse directamente a la escuela; no tenía apetito o sed simplemente se fue directo a la escuela. Se despidió de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla mientras que el matrimonio comenzó a sentirse preocupados por la actitud de su unigénita.

Desde el fondo de su corazón Tom y Sabine sabían que algo le ocurría a su hija, no querían presionarla a que les dijera lo que era aquello que tanto le causaba tristeza y desconsolación en el corazón de su amada hija.

Marinette había llegado a la escuela cinco minutos de anticipación, había pocos de sus compañeros en el salón quienes inmediatamente sus ojos posaron sobre ella. Muchos de ellos ya estaban tan angustiados de la preocupación que intentaron tantas veces de saber cuál aquella tristeza de la azabache.

La Dupain-Cheng se sentó en su lugar, cubrió su rostro contra sus brazos que los usaba como almohada, su corazón estaba desecho que hasta le dolía cuando respiraba.

– Marinette, ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Alya hizo que ella levantará su rostro.

Grave error que ella cometió, pues al hacerlo en vez de ver a su amiga su vista se topó con aquellos ojos esmeraldas de su amor platónico.

– _Chat Noir._ – pensó con dolor y agonía mientras que su expresión cambio drásticamente.

Marinette se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y salió corriendo del salón. Ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros, de su amiga, el novio de ésta, y de Adrien.

Ya no podía evitarlo más.

Ya no aguantaba más.

Se sentía culpable.

Se sentía estúpida.

Se sentía perdida y…

Destrozada.

Marinette se encerró en el salón de música, ya que sería el único lugar disponible porque sólo ese salón se ocupaba los miércoles; ella descargó toda su tristeza y cólera en aquel salón, las lágrimas de rabia no dejaban de salir de sus ojos mientras reprimía sus sollozos ahogados.

¿Por qué en ese momento tuvo que fijarse en la mirada esmeralda de Adrien?

¿Por qué le hizo recordar aquellos ojos del modelo a los de ese maldito gato?

¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y más sobre todo de su alma?

Así tal vez no le dolería y no sufrirá tanto como ahora lo está sintiendo.

– Marinette… – la voz de Tikki la llamó pero ella sólo podía pronunciar el nombre de aquel gato.

– Chat… Chat… Chat Noir…

– Marinette. Por favor, debes controlarte sino Hawkmoth te… – la mariquita no pudo terminar debido a que un fuerte estruendo la había interrumpido.

– Un akuma… – susurró la Portadora de la Mariquita mientras veía en un punto de la ventana con la espera de ver algo o más bien a alguien pasar a un lado de ella. – Chat Noir.

Debido a la regocijo de su corazón Marinette salió corriendo del salón de música olvidándose de un pequeño detalle.

Su transformación y a Tikki dejándola atrás de ella.


	9. No Me Gustas (3-¿?)

**No Me Gustas (3/¿?)**

Marinette corría a todo pulmón. El sudor de su frente resbalaba hasta su rostro. Su mente no dejaba de repetir aquel nombre del héroe gatuno de traje de látex. Lo único que ella quería era ir donde se encontraba el akuma para así volver a verlo.

No sabía si en ese momento la suerte estaba de su lado o si era por mera coincidencia de que aquel akuma estaba justamente frente a ella.

Era inmensamente enorme, parecía como aquellos gigantes de la mitología griega o de aquel cuento de niños: "Jack y las habichuelas mágicas", destruía todo a su paso con una especie de palo de madera grueso mientras gritaba con voz de trueno.

– París será mía. Larga vida a Atlante.

El suelo comenzó a temblar por los fuertes y gigantescos pasos de Atlante. Los autos empezaron a activar sus alarmas, los edificios se movían de un lado a otro y que a su vez las ventanas amenazaban con quebrarse. Las personas huían de él. Gritando aterradoramente a la vez que llamaban o se preguntaban en donde se encontraban Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera reaccionar de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su entorno ya había sido demasiado tarde, el akuma destruyó con su arma algunos edificios. Los escombros caían como meteoritos destruyendo todo a su paso. Los cristales de las ventanas apenas si se podían ver si no fueran porque los rayos del sol hicieran un reflejo en ellas. Justamente cuando un enorme pedazo de escombro iba caer sobre Marinette ella alcanzó a escuchar un fuerte grito llamándola.

– ¡Marinette!

Antes de que ese escombro cayera sobre la Dupain-Cheng ella ya se encontraba fuera de la zona del peligro. El viento golpeaba suavemente su rostro mientras que un aroma familiar inundo sus fosas nasales. El tintineo de un cascabel se escuchó en sus oídos.

– Ya no temas, ya estas a salvo.

– _Esa voz_. – el corazón de la chica latió frenéticamente contra su pecho, sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle, sus lágrimas no dejaban de resbalarse de sus ojos cuando lo vio frente a frente. – Ch… a…. Cha… Chat N… – sentía su garganta arderle y comenzaba a desesperarse al no pronunciar su nombre además de que su voz estaba en un tono débil y quebrado.

Chat la tenía entre sus brazos mientras la mantenía aferrada hacia a él. El héroe de París debía alejarla lo más lejos posible del peligro de ese akuma. Aun no podía dejar de sentir aquel miedo en su pecho cuando la vio ahí estática en medio de la calle mientras que ese miserable monstruo estaba a punto de aplastarla con aquel escombro. Si no hubiera estado ahí justo en el momento preciso ella estaría… no, no debía pensar en eso ahora. Ella estaba viva. Ella estaba a salvo ahora en sus brazos. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Que su princesa estaba sana y salva.

Chat había dejado a Marinette a su casa, justo en el balcón de su habitación.

– Marinette. Llegue a tu casa aquí estarás más a salvo. – dijo él en un tono ronco y tranquilo. – Ya puedes soltarme Marinette.

Pero ella lo negó.

Marinette no quería soltarse ni mucho separarse de él. Así que ella se aferró a su cuello mientras que su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

– _Debe estar asustada_. – pensó Chat Noir al sentir como el cuerpo de su compañera temblaba a horrores. Dentro de su teoría pensó que probablemente ella aún estaba muerta de miedo por lo que acaba de pasar con el akuma, pero, era todo lo contrario a eso. – Marinette. Ya estás a salvo. Ya no hay de que temer. Debo irme Marinette.

Aquello hizo temblar aún más a la chica, a la vez que un miedo comenzó a invadirla. Si ella lo soltaba. Si ella lo dejaba ir. No lo volvería a ver nunca jamás.

– No… no… no… – suplicó ella con una voz entrecortada.

– Marinette…

– Por favor… no…

Los gritos de los ciudadanos alertaron a Chat Noir. Quería ir a donde se encontraba el akuma, pero, Marinette. No podía dejarla así. No ahora que él… que él… ¡Rayos! Estaba contra la espada y la pared. Debía a hacer algo pero ya. ¿Pero cómo? No podía irse así como así y dejar lastimada a su princesa.

– Marinette. – volvió a llamarla. – Debo ir tras el akuma. Ladybug me necesita.

– No quiero… – ella se aferró más a él.

– _Marinette._ \- Chat Noir suspiró con tristeza. Lentamente dejó a Marinette en el suelo de su alcoba pero sin que ella lo soltara de su agarre. Para entonces en ese momento él la abrazo, y con una mano la coloco detrás de su nuca y comenzó ahí acariciarle su cabello. – Hagamos esto. Una vez que termine con el akuma regresaré aquí y si quieres hablar, hablaremos. ¿Si?

Marinette, quien tenía su rostro oculto en el hueco del cuello del héroe, pudo sentir como sus ojos se dilataron de más además de que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de ellos. Una llama encendió su corazón haciendo que esa pequeña de luz de esperanza creciera más y más dentro de ella.

Con un nudo en la garganta ella le preguntó.

– ¿Lo prometes?

– Lo prometo. Palabra de gato. – una sonrisa junto a una risa débil pero llena de felicidad fue lo que escuchó el minino.

Él beso la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Marinette a la vez que respiró el dulce aroma de sus cabellos que desprendía de ellos.

Cuando ambos se separaron Chat Noir besó aquellas lágrimas de su princesa mientras que ella se dejó llevar por el suave roce de los labios de él.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada solamente se miraron. Y después él se fue en busca del akuma y terminar de una vez y por todas el desastre que Hawkmoth estaba causando en París.

Marinette suspiró aliviada dejando atrás todo ese enorme peso de encima que se causó por sí misma. Una vez que había recuperado las energías la chica tomó una bocanada de aire y exclamó.

– ¡Tikki transfórmame!

Al momento que ella dijo eso hubo algo extraño en ella. Repitió por dos ocasiones más su transformación pero nada sucedió.

Fue en ese momento cuando ella se acordó de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– ¡Ay no Tikki! ¡Me olvide a Tikki en la escuela! ¡TIKKI! – la chica grito a todo pulmón hacia la escuela sin importarle que a todo el mundo que la vieran como una loca. Lo único que a ella le importaba era que kwami estuviera con ella y así poder enfrentarse al akuma y, porque no, también estar al lado de su gatito.

Tuvieron que pasar casi una media hora para que la kwami llegará hasta donde se encontraba Marinette.

Sin tiempo más que perder ella se transformó en Ladybug antes de que París se viera como un apocalipsis.

Después de una increíble batalla, un gatito bastante molesto hacia su compañera de haber llegado muy tarde a la batalla, una mariquita bastante arrepentida y ofreciéndole perdón a su compañero, finalmente habían vencido al tirano villano y purificando al akuma. París había vuelto a ser la misma de antes. Sólo que sus habitante tuvieron uno que un trauma que el gobierno tendría que ayudarles con sus terapias después de un desastroso día.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban en el Arco del Triunfo. Mientras que la mariquita le ofrecía un sinfín de disculpas hacia el gatito molesto él simplemente la ignoraba.

– Por favor Chat, ¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte que lo siento?

– Lo hecho, hecho está. Llegaste tarde Ladybug. – dijo entre un tono calmado pero a la vez desesperante.

– Sí pero…

En ese momento el pitido de los aretes y del anillo sonó.

– Será mejor retirarnos Ladybug. En otra ocasión hablamos.

– De acuerdo. – dijo ella rendida.

Chat Noir y Ladybug se retiraron rápidamente del Arco del Triunfo.

Adrien termino por el Puente de las Artes y Marinette en el Campo de Marte.

La asiática-francesa suspiro con tristeza mientras que la mirada de Tikki mostraba más que preocupación.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Marinette? – preguntó Tikki.

– Si, me encuentro bien Tikki. Es sólo que… me siento cerca pero a la vez me siento tan lejos de Chat Noir. Me es inalcanzable. Quisiera tocarlo, abrazarlo y… besarlo, pero me es imposible realizar todo aquello. Siento un nudo en el estómago, y un dolor profundo en mi pecho Tikki.

– Todo saldrá bien Marinette. Ya lo verás. Sólo tienes que tener paciencia y regresar a casa antes de que Chat Noir

– ¡Es cierto! ¡Debo regresar cuanto antes a casa! – Marinette le había entregado una galleta con chispas de chocolate a Tikki mientras esperaba a más no poder a que ella se terminase el aperitivo.

Después de que la kwami terminará Marinette rápidamente se transformó y se dirigió como rayo a su casa. Por suerte de ella al llegar no encontró a Chat por ningún lado. Se des-transformó, se fue a su habitación para bañarse y arreglarse para cuándo llegará Chat Noir

Una vez aseada y cambiada Marinette regresó a la azotea con la esperanza de encontrarse ahí a Chat Noir. Sin embargo el lugar se encontraba vacío, ella se sentó en una silla y espero a que su compañero llegará ahí tal como se lo había prometido.

Estuvo ahí desde el mediodía hasta que dieron las 2: 30 de la tarde pero aun así Chat no llegaba.

Marinette suspiro con tristeza se levantó de su asiento y decidió en regresar nuevamente a su habitación.

Justo en ese momento una voz alcanzó a detenerla.

– Perdona la demora Marinette. – el corazón de la chica se agitó con ferocidad que hasta sintió que en cualquier momento este saldría disparado de su pecho.

– ¡Chat! – gritó su nombre mientras corría hacia a él y después abrazarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

– Marinette… – balbuceo su nombre mientras que un rubor decoró sus mejillas.

– Está aquí… estás aquí, pensé… pensé que tú… – ella trato de controlar sus sentimientos al igual que su voz que ya estaba quebrada pero aquellas emociones eran tan fuertes para la azabache que ya no pudo reprimirlas más. – Lo siento… lo siento… en verdad… lo siento Chat.

– Marinette, no llores. – trató de calmarla pero al verla destrozada, abandonada y triste no pudo aguantar más que abrazarla y consolarla. – Shh… tranquila. Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy.

La Portadora de la Mariquita se estremeció al sentir el gentil toque del muchacho. Sus garras acariciaron con suavidad y ternura sus cabellos. Ella se dejó tranquilizar mientras soltaba un ligero suspiro tembloroso junto a un ahogado sollozo.

Chat quedó prendido por el dulce ahora que desprendía de la cabellera de la chica. Cuánto había añorado con volverlo a olfatear. Inclino su rostro en la cabeza de ella y se embriago en su aroma. El héroe aun sin saberlo la abrazó.

Marinette sonrió débilmente mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de escapar de sus lagrimales. Ella se aferró a él como si fuera lo único que la mantuviera con vida. Y cómo no.

Él era su pilar.

Él era su apoyo.

Él era su motivación a seguir luchando.

Él era su escudo y espada.

Él era su salvador.

Él era… él era…

Él era la única persona que ponía su vida de cabeza.

Él era su gatito.

Él era su Chat Noir.

* * *

Mis ladies y mis lords debo hacerles un comunicado.

No se espanten no son malas noticias.

Verán esta pequeña mini-historia iba a ser un three-shots, pero como ya saben la imaginación se expande más y más que hasta llegas a un punto que no puedes darle un fin hasta que esto quede con un final que quede como anillo al dedo.

Es por eso que me he decidido en continuar esta historia a parte, al igual que las otras.

Que tengan un bonito día, tarde o noche.

Bye, bye petite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	10. Borracho de Amor

**Borracho de Amor**

1… 2… 3… 4…5… ¿O eran? 16… 17… 28… 40…

Ya no importaba, pues, esos dos habían olvidado cuantas copas habían tomado esa noche, no había ningún motivo, sólo una divertida salida de amigos; los dos complemente borrachos y ya en la madrugada cuando aquel bar en el que estaban los echaron, prácticamente a patadas, cada a uno a un lado tambaleándose y desvariando cosas de borrachos, que realmente no importaba.

– La, la, larai, la… – canturreaban Adrien y Nino mientras se sostuvieron uno al otro y a la vez tambaleándose por lo borrachos que estaban.

En ese momento, el Lahiffe se detuvo en seco junto a su amigo; cuando el moreno pensó en dos ciertas chicas de cabellos azabaches y rojizos.

– Oye, Adrien… y shi le compramosh a las chicash un ramo de floresh o chocolatesh…

Pensó por unos segundos el pelirrubio.

– No… muy ridículo… – dijo pensando en lo cursi y cliché que parecía.

Y además, eran las 3 de la mañana y no había ningún local abierto donde venderían eso.

Y como todas las ideas que ambos tenían una apareció repentinamente en la cabeza de ambos.

– Ya che… un mariachi… lesh chevaremosh una cherenata. – dijeron ambos mientras soltaban una tremenda carcajada borracha.

Al recordar que gracias a una ex-compañera suya de intercambio, les había contado cuál había sido la cosa más romántica que su abuelo le había hecho a su abuela de allá en su país. Ella les había contado al par de amigos que su abuelo le había llevado una serenata a su abuela por su aniversario y que además habían cantado unas cuantas baladas clásicas mientras que la afortunada mujer lo observaba desde la ventana de su balcón de su recamara matrimonial. Los superhéroes de París se habían emocionado tanto que decidieron hacer lo mismo, pero sin suerte, en París no había mariachis… pero cabe destacar que en aquel momento no estaban borrachos, y la determinación de un borracho es palabra…

Y vaya que las tuvo pues los dos buscaron hasta por debajo de las piedras, y cuando los dos amigos estuvieron a punto de rendirse, allá, en un callejón conocido por mezclar varias culturas, comida, ropa, etc… encontraron a 7 integrantes de negro con detalles dorados, en una esquina platicando alegremente.

– ¡Buenash! – gritaron animadamente el par de borrachos hacia los músicos.

– Buenas. – exclamaron los mariachis al mismo tiempo al ver al par de héroes, suerte para el que hablaba bien el idioma de los dos.

– *Hic*… queremosh una cherenatapara nuestrash… *hic* chicash…

– **Mira compadre hasta en París hay borrachos que en su arranque hacen este tipo de locuras…** – dijo uno de los mariachis en su lengua madre mientras que sus compañeros soltaban una carcajada divertida. – Güey, ¿Estás seguro de que las chicas lo aceptarán bien? – preguntó el muchacho, pues había recordado varias experiencias en su país natal; de chicos iguales a ellos bien borrachos que llevaban serenatas y sólo terminaban con un floretazo en la cabeza, otros con un simple grito de "¡Te has equivocado de casa yo no soy Juanita, me llamo Carolina. Imbécil!"

El rubio y el moreno lo meditaron por unos segundos para luego decir…

– Seee… – los mariachis simplemente suspiraron.

– Bueno… llévenos con las afortunadas. – dijeron alegres los chicos mientras se subían a una furgoneta blanca.

Adrien y Nino entraron alegremente mientras los llevaron a la dirección, se perdieron varias veces ya que estaban tan pedos que confundían la derecha con la izquierda y viceversa.

– *Hic* Girar en la chegunda eshtrella a la deresha, colando hashta el amacer, ahí che encontrará *hic* el paísh de Nunca Jamásh… *hic*.

– Jajaja, que divertido, jajaja…

Los mariachis sólo vieron como esos tipos se desmayaron como un saco de papas, al principio pensaron que estaban muertos… pero unos minutos después esos dos despertaron como si nada.

Duraron casi más de una hora y media para llegar al lugar donde se encontraban las afortunadas, al llegar allí, los mariachis fueron los primeros en bajarse mientras esperaban a que Adrien y Nino se bajaran de la furgoneta, y vaya que lo hicieron, pero a su manera, ya que los dos aún estaban además de borrachos también mareados que hicieron que ambos tropezarán torpemente uno con el otro; haciendo que los mariachis les resbalarán una gota de sudor detrás de sus nucas.

– Ahora shi… ¡Éntrenle!... – gritó alegremente Nino mientras reía como loco por los efectos del alcohol.

– 1… 2… 3… – gritó Adrien contando emocionado.

En ese breve instante, los músicos empezaron a tocar sus instrumentos, haciendo que el sonido de las trompetas, seguido por las guitarras, los violines, etc., empezarán a escucharse estruendosamente, para después una voz grave y vocerrona los acompañará.

 ** _"Si nos dejan…_**

 ** _Nos vamos a querer toda la vida…_**

 ** _Si nos dejan…_**

 ** _Vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo…"_**

Habían comenzado primero con una clásica.

En aquel momento, en una de las habitaciones se encontraban cuatro chicas junto a sus respectivos kwamis platicando, o más bien discutiendo, gustosamente; dos de ellas eran las afortunadas; Marinette y Alya mientras que las otras dos eran sólo las coladas del momento; Luciana y Chloe. Si así como lo leyeron Chloe. (Si se preguntan cómo es que ella termino ahí esa es otra historia que les contaré otro día). Al momento en que los mariachis comenzaron a tocar sus estruendosos instrumentos, las cuatro chicas se sobresaltaron junto a sus kwamis, en especial el nuevo que poseía Luciana.

– ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué chingados es eso? – gritó sobresaltada Luciana.

– No lo sé, pero tengo curiosidad por descubrirlo. – dijo Alya. – Vamos.

Las cuatro chicas corrieron hacia el traga luz para luego ir corriendo en el balcón hasta asomarse por el barandal. Alya vestía una blusa de tirantes anaranjados y unos shorts que le llegaban a la rodilla con cuadros medianos entre blancos y anaranjados. Marinette vestía una blusa de tirantes blancas con puntos rosas y unos pantalones blancos con diseños negros. Chloe vestía un pijama de dos piezas de la seda más fina y cara color amarilla. Y Luciana una blusa larga y de manga corta que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y que a la vez decía un chistoso comentario "la playera de mi ex-novio". Al salir las cuatro féminas en el balcón fue ahí cuando vieron a los 7 hombres junto con el Agreste y el Lahiffe abrazados y cantando felizmente borrachos, ante la vergüenza de la Dupain-Cheng y la Cesaire comenzaron a gritarles a sus respectivos novios.

– ¿Pero qué demonios les pasan a ustedes dos? – gritaron tan fuerte, pues, la música del mariachi era tan alta que apenas si se podían escuchar sus voces.

– ¡Lesh trajimosh cherenata! – dijeron al unisonó los dos amigos mientras soltaban una fuerte y borrachina carcajada.

– ¿S-Serenata? – un tic apareció en el ojo de la Portadora del Zorro.

– ¡Pero qué disparates dices Adrien! – gritó entre molesta y avergonzada la Portadora de la Mariquita al ver el estado tan borracho de su novio.

– ¿Quién diablos son ellos?, ¿Y de dónde son? – volvió a gritar Alya a su novio.

– Qué interesante. – dijo Chloe esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

 ** _"Si nos dejan…_**

 ** _De todo lo demás lo olvidamos…_**

 ** _Si nos dejan…"_**

– ¿No pueden cantar algo en francés? – gritó la Cesaire a los músicos una vez que ellos terminaron la canción.

– ¡Nah! ¡No lo creo! – rió como loco Adrien mientras que las cuatro féminas junto a sus kwamis le cayeron una gruesa gota detrás de sus nucas.

– Pero sea lo que sea que estén cantando ha de ser bonito. – comentó Nino a su compañero.

– ¡Shigánle muchachos! – vociferaron a todo pulmón los dos borrachos amigos haciendo que los músicos tocarán otra rola.

– Idiotas. – mascullaron Marinette y Alya.

– Vaya esto no se ve con frecuencia. – dijo con burla Chloe.

– Y a todo esto… ¿Qué es eso de serenata? – preguntaron los kwamis a sus respectivas portadoras.

– ¿Enserio no lo saben? – preguntó Luciana a las criaturas mágicas quienes sólo negaron con la cabeza. – Enserio que se han perdido toda una vida.

– La serenata son baladas que los enamorados cantan frente a las ventanas de la amada al amanecer. – explicó Plagg, quien junto a Wayzz habían escapado afortunadamente de sus portadores, causando impresión a sus compañeras y las portadoras de éstas.

– ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso Plagg? – preguntó curiosa Tikki.

– Antes de que se armara todo este escándalo, Luciana les dijo al zopenco de Adrien y a su amigo la aburrida anécdota de serenata de sus abuelos. – explicó el gato negro, cosa que en ese momento la chica lo miro de mala gana.

– Retracta lo que dijiste maldito gato del demonio. – lanzó chispas la latina y el kwami de Adrien.

– ¡Ya cállense los dos que no nos dejan ori! – calló en ese momento Pollen y Chloe a Luciana y Plagg queriendo disfrutar el espectáculo ajeno de las afortunadas.

– Bola de pelos.

– Amargada.

Mientras que esos dos discutían. Marinette y Alya se les había olvidado su enojo después de enfocarse más a fondo en las bellas canciones que aquellos mariachis les dedicaban gracias a los borrachos de sus novios.

Todo ese espectáculo había llegado a su fin antes de que los primeros rayos sol de la mañana tocarán el cielo, por cortesía de tan hermosa velada; los padres de Marinette les ofrecieron gratuitamente a los mariachis pan dulce y por supuesto la paga de sus servicios.

Entre tanto Nino y Adrien recibieron esa mañana una fuerte y dolorosa resaca que esto les había ocasionado por beber tanto aquella noche.

Marinette y Alya no sabían si darles a sus novios una fuerte reprimenda por el comportamiento de aquella madrugada, pero, al ver tan hermoso y romántico gesto decidieron por no hacerlo.

Ellas dos se acercaron a sus novios mientras le daban a cada uno de ellos una buena taza de café recién cargado.

– Deberás que fueron unos tontos en qué cabeza se les ocurrió por competir quien bebía más tequila de lo normal. – dijo Alya a Nino.

– Alya, te amo mi vida. Pero. Por favor podrías bajar un poco tu voz, me duele la cabeza. – se quejó el moreno.

– Pero Nino estoy susurrando lo más bajo que puedo. – confesó la Cesaire.

– Perdóname por ser irresponsable y tonto Mari, prometo, prometo ya no volver a hacerlo. – lloró Adrien, pero no por lo triste sino porque ya no toleraba más los martillazos en sus cabeza.

– Lo sé, lo sé. Y espero que así lo sea Adrien Agreste. – dijo la Dupain-Cheng.

– Marinette… ¿Puedes hacernos un favor? – preguntó el rubio y el moreno.

– Depende.

– Puedes usar tu Lucky Charm y hacer que este dolor de cabeza desaparezca, por favor. – suplicaron ambos chicos con resaca.

Las dos amigas se miraron entre sí compartiendo la misma complicidad que ambas compartían en ese momento para luego enfocarse en sus dos novios.

– No. – sentenció la Portadora de la Mariquita.

– ¿Por qué no? ¡Auch! ¡Mi cabeza! – se quejaron los dos amigos. – ¡Denos unas aspirinas para este dolor!

– Eso si podemos darles. – rieron las dos féminas afortunadas de la serenata mientras le daban un paquete de aspirinas a sus dos novios.

– Son unos tontos. – dijeron ambas a sus novios. – Pero son nuestros tontos, gracias por la serenata. Y feliz día de San Valentín.

Marinette y Alya besaron a sus novios sin importarles el mal olor de sus bocas combinadas con el café y el tequila.

Sin duda alguna había sido la velada perfecta para ambas.

Sólo esperaban que para el siguiente año sus novios la sorprendieran sobrios y no borrachos para su próximo regalo de San Valentín.


	11. El Pordiosero de Sangre Real

**El Pordiosero de Sangre Real**

El Rey Tom Dupain tenía una hija muy que se llamaba Marinette. Al cumplir ella los veinte años, el rey juntó a todo los príncipes jóvenes de la región para que ella escogiera entre ellos a quien quería para su esposo.

Marinette era muy amable y cariñosa con todo. Tenía solamente un defecto, nunca podía decidirse. Siempre vacilaba entre que sí y que no. Pues allá estaba ella rodeada de doce pretendientes jóvenes y simpáticos y se volvía en querer escoger entre ellos.

El rey se puso tan furioso de verla tan indecisa que gritó.

– ¡Estoy cansado de tanta vacilación! ¡Juro por Dios que te daré en matrimonio al primer hombre que pasará por el portal de esta sala!

En ese mismo instante entró en la sala un pobre pordiosero que se había metido a pesar de los guardias.

– Acabo de oír lo que dijo su Merced. Usted lo juro por Dios. ¡Su hija es mía!

No hubo manera para el rey de echarse para atrás después de un juramento tan solemne. El vagabundo se fue a arreglar para el matrimonio. Cuando volvió, toda la corte se sorprendió de lo bien que se veia en ropa prestada.

Después de algunos días, el nuevo esposo le dijo a la princesa que ya era tiempo para ellos de alejarse. Él quería a todo precio volver a su casa y a su humilde trabajo.

Caminaron por mucho tiempo y al fin llegaron a un hermosísimo país. Se encontraban arroyos y caídas de agua, huertos repletos de frutas y viñas llenas de uvas. Cada vez que Marinette le preguntaba a su esposo de quién era todo aquello, él siempre le contestaba la misma cosa.

– Es del Príncipe Adrien.

Finalmente llegaron a una casita de piedra construida al lado de las murallas de un castillo. El joven le explicó a su esposa que ésta era su casa. También añadió que su trabajo no pagaba gran cosa y esperaba que ella ayudara con su propio trabajo. Pudiera, por ejemplo, hacer pan en el horno y venderlo en el mercado.

Por un año entero vivieron así, pobres pero felices, debajo de aquel techo. Le iba muy bien a ella con el pan, porque cada día venia alguien del castillo y le compraba todo el pan que tenía. Era cierto que esta vida no era como la que llevaba en el palacio de su padre, pero su esposo era tan bueno con ella que bien pronto se había olvidado los placeres desabridos de la corte de su padre. Un día vio pasar a un magnifico príncipe, montado sobre un soberbio caballo árabe. Se veía que la gente lo quería mucho. Todos le saludaban y se sonreían. Se le hizo a Marinette que el jinete se parecía mucho a su esposo.

Aquella misma noche, le contó ella lo que había pasado. Él se rió y contesto que debía haber sido el Príncipe Adrien.

– A propósito. – añadió él. – Esta noche tenemos la oportunidad de ganarnos un dinerito. Van a tener una fiesta muy grande en el palacio para honrar a una nueva princesa. Me dijeron que habrá trabajo para ti y para mí. Voy a ir luego, ven tú como a las ocho. Te esperaré a la entrada.

A las ocho en punto, Marinette tocó a la puerta mayor. Se sorprendió de que los guardas se agacharan en frente de ella en forma de respeto.

Entró en la sala. Todo estaba bien oscuro. De repente sintió ella un abrazo y un tierno beso mientras que una voz bien conocido le decía.

– Bienvenida en tu palacio, Princesa Marinette. La fiesta de esta noche es para ti.

En ese instante, se hizo luz. Marinette reconoció que el pordiosero, con el cual se había casado, era, de hecho, el mismo Príncipe Adrien. Su corte le rodeaba, mientras que sirvientes llegaban con ropa fina y joyas para ella.

Explicó él por qué habían vivido en pobre por un año. Quería estar seguro que su esposa tuviera para el pobre y para el humilde. Se disculpó por haberla obligado a vivir tanto tiempo en un techo tan miserable. Ella contestó que ese año había sido el más feliz de toda su vida.

– Espero que podamos tener tanta felicidad. – añadió. – En tu palacio, como hemos tenido en la pequeña casa de piedra.


End file.
